


think // suho lee

by hobitober



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic)
Genre: Anger, Animation, Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Music, Romance, Sadness, True beauty, Webtoon, jugyeong lim - Freeform, kpop, relationships, selfinsert, seojun han - Freeform, suho lee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobitober/pseuds/hobitober
Summary: two different families but a similar parental situation. from recommending comics to following her 'cult leader' to friends and possible lovers. whats gonna happen with the two young lovers





	1. Wonder

_What would our lives be like if you ended up with another?_

_What would it be like if I never recommended that Junji Ito comic to you?_

_What if you never transferred?_

_You could have chose to hate me for being so ugly but you saw something deeper._

_You were so cold to me but you were struggling and you didn't know how to reach out for help, that's okay._

_I never could see the bad man you painted yourself to be, I always saw someone in need of something good and worth it._

_It wasn't easy at first that's for sure but it worked out eventually and its what I wished for._

_I helped you heal as you helped me heal and it wasn't an easy process but it worked out in the end and it became a treasured time for me and you._

_For days to come, I'll never forget anything you've done for me no matter how far apart in distance we ever were or ever will be._


	2. Watch It

The morning came as the sun beat down on me through my curtains as I sighed, tossing the blanket off of me as I let the heat of the sun warm my legs as I sat up, off the bed as I grab my uniform and a towel, making my way to my bathroom and seeing a fleeting line of stripped clothing leading to my mother's room. Another one night stand she'd try to marry.

After my shower and dressing in my uniform, I made my way downstairs and sat at the table with another unknown man as my mother sat plates of a simple breakfast down infront of us as we all ate with a boring silence, my phone buzzed with a text from my friend Jugyeong as I stood up and slung my backpack onto my back and left without saying a word to my mother. I met up with Jugyeong as we made a quick stop at a corner store.

I didn't wanna get much so I just grabbed some banana milk and mochi bites as we payed and left then made our way to school. Often times people would confuse us for sisters or models cause of our beauty. We tended to be the school's hot topic as we made our way through the semi-crowded halls, the daily whispers coming in as we made way and met up with our other friend, Sua Kang. 

I bumped into a guy, dropping my empty banana milk container on the ground as I grunt a bit, the guy stopping in his place and turning to face me as I grab the empty container and stand up, my grey eyes meeting his cold hazel ones as we stared for a moment, a soft pink blush coming up to my cheeks as I clear my throat and give a gentle smile "I'm sorry for running into you like that. I need to watch where I'm going. Are you okay?" 

He just stares at me and straightens himself up "I'm fine but don't do that ever again. Could have ruined my shirt you know. So watch it" I sigh and nod, my hair falling to cover some of my face as he sighs as I turn, walking into my classroom after throwing the empty container away as I listened to the sounds of his footsteps slowly die away from me as I push the classroom door open and sit infront of Jugyeong as she sat to Sua's left and we just chatted until the teacher came in and let the boring buzz of class start.

Something about the way his voice was so smooth was different. He was obviously new but he seemed so accustomed already. I sighed as I walked the empty halls during lunch hour not quite in the mood to eat lunch as I found a decent spot in an lonesome hallway that no one ever used anymore as I sat on the floor and sighed, scrolling through NStargram and uploading a picture from about two days ago when I went to Bugstar Coffee with Jugyeong.

**QueenBii**   
_Bugstar Coffee_

****

**QueenBii** Bugstar Coffee's bathroom is perfect for my photo's _**barbie**_ _ **_joo**_

**_8442 likes & 5k comments_ **

[faceclaim is sooviin38]

I sighed, resting my head on my knees, my phone still held in my hands as I gently rested my eyes closed, accidentally passing out through the rest of lunch and was awoke by gentle, strong hands shaking me a bit as I snap awake, moving hair from my face as I yawned, stretching as I looked around and met eyes with the guy I bumped into earlier "O-Oh. How'd you know I was here?" He was squating, hands crossed "You dropped your pencil bag so I just walked around until I found you" I gingerly took it from him, his fingers gently grazing my hands as I shove my pencil pouch into my bag, putting it on and getting up "Uhm thanks. Bye,," I slip past him and make my way to my second to last class as he follows behind, I internally hoped we didn't have the same class but sadly we did.

The day came to an end as I walked myself home, texting Jugyeong as I'd stop occasionally to look & cross the street as I sighed, walking into my home and it was just me, my mom and my brother. My mom tiredly smiled at me as I sighed "When will it stop mom? Me & Taeil are tired of it" She sighs, and looks down "I'm trying and I know its not my best but when your father-" I just glared at her and travelled up the stairs into my room, undressing and going onto an anon posting site

***AAnon** : _Hey guys.. My mom has been sleeping around with a lot of guys after my father passed and its really taking a toll on me & my brother. What do I do? Its utter hell to find another mans clothes in the hallway. I also may possibly like a guy I just met and its driving me crazy because of how cold the guy is all the time, barely looks me in the eye for a minute. What the hell do I do in both situations??_

 **anon comment1** : _with the home situation. bring it up to your mom the way it hurts right away and get straight to the point. no one should deal with that. im sorry anon._

 **anon comment 2** : _the other situation with the guy, take it slow, get to know the guy even if he is cold. he may just have something uneasy going on at home he isn't ready to talk about. he may possibly be really nice._

 **anon comment 3** : _agreed with the other two! you deserve the best anon. your mom shouldn't be doing something like that to you & your brother after your fathers passed, im sorry for your loss. also with the guy, be gentle with him like anon2 mentioned!!_

I smiled a bit as I read comments as I went to the bathroom to wash my face and redress before I plopped back onto my bed as slept took over me slowly.

\--- --- ---

*AAnon: its just something i used for selfinsert instead of just 'anon'


	3. Please

[I'm not gonna follow the 'True Beauty' plot exactly so a lot of things will be different then in the comics]

\--- --- ---

I woke up a little after dinner so I knew I wouldn't be able to get a plate as the food was already put away and I didn't wanna reheat anything right now. I decided to go to the comic store even thought it was about 830pm but I prefer to go at night because there was really no one there except the store owner at night. I rolled out of bed and tossed some sweats, a jacket and house slippers on as I put my hair into a messy bun and grabbed my wallet and drawstring bag and made my way to the front door before my mom's hand went onto my shoulder as I look at my brother and he nods then I take my gaze to my mom.

"Honey, I talked to your brother for a bit about this while you were asleep. I know I shouldn't be doing the things I'm doing especially after its only been a few months since your father's passing. Ahnjong, I'm sorry. It's just hard for me because we were childhood friends you know." After a rather decent coversation with my mom on how she'd fix her current situation with some therapy to help cope with the loss, I waved bye as I made my way down to the comic store, not having bothered to put on even BB Cream.

I walked closer to the comic shop as the air nipped the exposed skin of my face as I opened the door, the little bell chiming as I looked around quickly for a moment before heading towards the horror/thriller section as I let out a soft sigh, the doorbell jingling again as I searched through the many shelves as my eyes came to a stop on two new horror novels by Ichiro Suzuki as I walked over to grab them as a hand came to stop ontop of mine gently. I take a moment, swallowing a ball of spit back down as I meet the owner of the hand and of course, Suho. I squeal in surprise, quickly moving away from him as I hoped like hell he didn't recognize me before he grabs the two books and glares. "I saw them first" Was the only thing he said to me as I watched him pay for the two books and leave.

I dropped to floor after he was gone, letting out a breath of relief as I sighed, grabbing three random books in a series, paid for them. On my way home, I stopped at a corner store to grab some orange creamsicle ice cream for myself and red bean paste dumplings for my brother Taeil.

I came home, Taeil immediately ran over as I placed the read bean paste dumplings in his hands. Seeing him act like a little kid made me happy even though he was older then me. I sighed gently as I slowly ate my ice cream and Taeil seemed to notice and sat by me on the couch "Sibling therapy session time. What's up Bii?" I sigh, taking tiny bites of my ice cream, watching whatever was on screen. "There's this guys I ran into at the comic store that I go to school with and I didn't have make up on so my acne was very visible and I'm worried he recognized me and if he did, he might tell the whole school and I'll be a laughing stock again like year 6." 

Taeil sighed and patted my back, gently rubbing it "You shouldn't worry about him cause from the sound of it, you just met this guy plus if he does anything to embarass or hurt you, just let me know and I'll get my boys, alright?" I smile, leaning into him. 

Ever since our dad passed in a car crash we were all in, I looked to Taeil to be not just my brother but like a father and he seemed to know that and became more protective of me as our mother sulked for months.

I yawn as I place my half eaten ice cream in the freezer and wave my brother goodnight, walking into my room, closing the door and throwing myself onto my bed and passing out.


	4. Cult Leader

_"What's your name? I'm Ahnjong Jung! Figured that since we keep bumping into each other so much, why not?" He sighed, shaking my hand barely that I extended to him as the school halls cleared out "I'm Suho Lee. Figured you known already" I cock my head a bit, confused. "I'm the transfer student everyone's talking about??" I shrugged and smiled brightly "Maybe we can be friends in the future Suho. Anyways, see you later!" I show him my smile once more before leaving to my class_

\--- --- ---

The night after school the next day, I made my way down to the comic store again and as usual, simple baggy clothes, no makeup and went straight for the horror section. The door opens and I pay no mind to it. The footsteps come towards me as I was skimming through a random book to see if it would reach my appeal enough for me to buy it. The footsteps stopped a little ahead of me "Ahnjong?" I widen my eyes, ducking down into a ball and boy did I regret telling him my name now as I got up, putting the book back and tried to leave before his hand went to my shoulder "Ahnjong, I know that's you. Stop being so scared"

I turned quickly and grabbed a book by Junji Ito and nervously smiled at him "H-Have you read this yet? It's super good. I mean anything by Junji Ito is amazing anywa-" He quickly and gently snatches the book from my hands, skimming through it and shooting me a dagger cold glare "This better not suck" I watched him pay & leave like yesterday as I dropped to my knees and let out the breath I was holding in my chest, panting as I just left without buying anything and went straight home and to bed, screaming in my pillow until I passed out

The next day at school came around as I didn't get as much sleep as I wanted to last night. I was talking to Sua just a little behind our classroom "Yeah, that transfer student Suho totally looks like a cult leader if I'm going to be honest" I giggle at Sua's comment and agree with her as she heads into class as suddenly a deep voice comes from behind me "So I'm a cult leader huh?" I jumped, turning to face Suho. Why do I keep running into him?! I felt my knees buckle as I intertwine my hands together and plead a whisper "Please, please, please don't tell anyone about last night. If they found out I'd be dead. I-I'll do anything just keep it a secret please!" 

He smirks gently, grabbing my chin with his thumb & fore finger, lifting me up to where I'm standing straight "Prepare to follow your cult leader then" We stared at each other for a moment before he walked of as I gulped, feeling dread wash over me before I trudge into my class room

**???** : _Hey_

My phone buzzed as I pulled it out and seeing the mystery number, answering 

**Bii** : _Who is this_

 **???** : _Suho. Asked Jugyeong for your number, said it was related to study stuff_

 **Bii** : _Oh great. What do you want now cult leader?_

 **Suho** : _Your schedule so I know where to find you when I need you_

I whine, quietly to myself and send a picture of my schedule as he left me on read which honestly sent me a sense of relief as I put my phone back, pulling out the NBS notebook Sua gave me from her concert yesterday as I start taking boring notes that we'd probably never even need or use.

The bell rang and I put my stuff into my bag and tossed it on, following a small group of student out the door as Sua & Jugyeong went the opposite direction and to my surprise, as I was the last one to leave the room, Suho was outside the door, waiting for me "Carry my bag" He tossed his bag into my arms as I followed him through the halls as we talked to each other every now & then before he took his bag back and looked at me "Get to class" I sighed "We have this class together,," 

He nods as we both walk in and I claim a set closest to the door so when the class was over, I could just get up and go as fast as I could. 

I felt his gaze on me all through out class and it felt like someone was carefully focusing the suns beams straight into my head with a magnifying glass. 

Thankfully the rest of the day seemed to go by rather quick and with each talk, Suho seemed just a bit softer around me. I stepped outside and was greeted to rain. The smell was amazing and it made me happy but I realized I didn't have an umbrella. I went to go grab my bag as a make shift umbrella until one popped up above me as I looked and to no surprise found Suho standing beside me, a very pale pink blush on his cheeks which was nearly invisible "You could get sick if you walk in cold rain"

I smile softly at his kindness as we walked off campus and to my apartment building as I sigh "I feel bad for making you walk this far cause it'll just be an even longer walk for you" He shook his head, keeping the umbrella above us both "Yes, I could have left you to walk home soaked but I was feeling nice if I'm going to be honest. I didn't want you to catch a cold" I smiled a bit more, feeling my heart rapidly beat as we soon approached my apartment building as I gently sigh, looking at him "Thank you. Maybe take a taxi cab? See you tomorrow!" I wave bye as I quickly rush inside and realize it was Saturday tomorrow.


	5. Study Group Coka

**Sua** : _Ahnjong!! I started a small study group with Jugyeong and two other friends. Can you please join...?? We're meeting at Bugstar in about 15 minutes so everyone can meet each other_

 **Ahnjong** : _I don't know Sua. I don't think I could do it really_

 **Sua** : _Awh come on. There's going to be a really hot guy there that I think you'll love_

 **Ahnjong** : _How hot? Like idol hot? I'll be there! Might be a bit late tho,,_

 **Sua** : _Knew that would work but yes! See you soon Bii!!_

If this guy was as hot as Sua made him seem, I wanted to make a good first impression. Get a good outfit and makeup look and hopefully create the stunning effect on this guy.

I did my make up simple yet elegant at once as I very lightly curled my hair, getting my thick heeled boots on and grabbed my purse as I walked out of my room and watched my aunt stare at me and cheer "Where is this beautiful lady going? Meeting a boyfriend~?" I groan "No auntie. I'm meeting up with my friends for a study group. That's it" She gives a hesitant nod before patting me on the back as I grab my house keys and leave, heading towards Bugstar.

I walk in, tossing my hair onto my back as I walked towards Sua and she turned to greet me with a smile and called me over. I only see the back of the other guys head, coming up with only the best possiblites of how he could look as I get to the table and sit infront of him, getting ready to greet him until I see Suho and freeze in my spot. I quickly looked down, staring into my lap as I played with my fingers, not looking Suho in the eye as I talk to Taewoon, who was next to me, doing my best to ignore Suho at all costs.

**\--- --- ---**

Days that became weeks passed and Suho began to open up more to the group but mostly to me. I was at the cafe we met up at for study group, earlier as I had gotten everyone's drinks and food, being the first one there and waited, texting them all to be sure as they confirmed going.

It was about 10 minutes later everyone came to Bugstar as Jugyeong whines about me paying for everyone's food, saying I should have just waited as Sua prys her off of me and I give everyone a soft smile "Enjoy! I got everyone hot drinks since it's been getting colder lately so I hope that's fine" Suho just looked at me and smiled softly "Match green tea? My favorite" I stared at him, shocked & confused "I-I just kinda guessed for you guys. Didn't know I'd get any of the right drinks" They all just smiled as we began to get started on working, helping the other when needed. 

I stretched, bored after half an hour as everyone seemed to be as well as I lazily layed my head on my closed japanese study book as Sua thankfully interuptted the boring silence "I feel like doing something fun today. How about you guys? It's the weekend! Are you guys busy today? Jugyeong, Ahnjong, do you have any plans?" She quickly turns to us as we both reply with no as she asked the same thing to Suho and shot a quick, simple 'no' and then she asked Taewoon.

"Probably studying" He replied. Sua got up and went over to him rapidly but gently slapping his shoulder "You can't fool me. It won't kill you to miss out on a raid boss. Let's go to a coka!" Suho & Taewoon look at her & at the same time, asked the same question "What's a coka?" 

Sua put her hands on her hips like a dissapointed mother as they just stared "Jugyeong & Ahnjong didn't know what a coka was either! Get with the times!" Jugyeong leans in to both of them "Coka means coin karaoke" They both gave a simple "Oh." 

Sua gave big, bright puppy eyes "We're going! Right guys?" Suho tossed his bag over his shoulder "I'm good. I don't like singing" I watch Sua grow and mischevious smile as I just give Jugyeong a knowing look as I sat beside her "Whatever. I'll just go with Jugyeong, Taewoon, & Ahnjong! We'll have so much fun! Just the four of us!"

Suho eventually gave in as we all stand up, grabbing our things and made way to the COKA bar as I lead infront of the group, looking at my phone as I could just barely hear what the others were talking about as we approached the COKA building and went inside, looking at the screen for the available booths as I found one as close to the snack bar as I could, listening to the patters of the others feet behind me.

We all giggled at Jugyeong's singing which sounded of a warbling sheep as slowly, over time, Suho progressively had came closer to sitting by me, I didn't mind nor care enough to make him stop as he leaned in a bit and whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear and down my neck "We came here to sing. You should sing, I'd like to hear it" He then moved away a bit some as a pasty pale pink blush dusted my cheeks as I grab the tablet song book, flipping through as I chose ' _Humph!_ ' by PENTAGON "Rock, paper, scissors, miny, miny, mo. Wait, Time! Foul! You cheated, I almost got fooled again!" I kept going, felt a drop of sweat trickle down the side of my face.

I finished up the song, gripping the mic in my hands, staring at the screen as it showed how accurate I sang along with the song and it was actually pretty good, I thought it would be worse. I set the mic down, turning and seeing two shocked faces and Suho's proud little smile only big enough for me to take notice. I sat back down and look at him. 

"Now, Suho... You have to sing!" He cocked an eyebrow at me oddly as he didn't fight against, picking a simple song, ' _All of Me_ ' by John Legend. Made me wonder why he picked it, maybe he has a thing for someone. He does seem to be rather close to Jugyeong. They'd be cute together. The perfect NStargram couple. Both were insanely gorgeous, I was nothing compared to them.

Everything seemed fine, calm. I was at piece with the small group I was around. Though our time came to an end and I was at home, watching 'Itaewon Class' when my phone buzzed as I grabbed it up off the floor, squinting my eyes from the bright light as I had been laying in the living room with no light on.

**Suho** : _Had dinner yet?_

 **Ahnjong** : _No. Why?_

 **Suho** : _Meet outside your apartment building. Dress nice._

 **Ahnjong** : _Alright. Is everything okay?  
seen at 6:25pm_

I looked at the messages ' _Dress nice_ '. I wondered what he was planning as I rolled off the couch and trudged into my room, closing my door as I prep my skin and beging doing a simple look, nothing to little but nothing to much doing a silver/black little smokey eye and tossing my outfit on and made a post for NStargram.


	6. Dinner

[ **PREVIOUSLY** ]

_I looked at the messages ' Dress nice'. I wondered what he was planning as I rolled off the couch and trudged into my room, closing my door as I prep my skin and beging doing a simple look, nothing to little but nothing to much doing a silver/black little smokey eye and tossing my outfit on and made a post for NStargram.  
_

_**\--- --- --- --- ---** _

** QueenBii  
** _Dining In Space_

__

**QueenBii** \- Going to dinner with a friend  


_14.4k likes & 529 comments_

_**suaaa_kang** : GIRL WHO IS IT?!  
 **barbie_joo** : YOU BEST TELL US WHEN YOU CAN PLEASE  
 **suaaa_kang** : **barbie_joo** I THINK I KNOW WHO. DMS. NOW  
 **anon1** : where you going looking that fine  
 **anon2** : loving that outfit queenie!!_

I slipped some simple heels on as I puffed my hair a bit and made my way out of my room and to the front door as Taeil turns his head towards me, looking me up & down "Who's the guy?" I groan and roll my head "I have to go, I don't want him upset cause he waited too long." Taeil glared at him, arms crossed "If anything happens that you dont want to happen, you text me right away, no questions asked and I will beat him" I sighed, nodding and leaving as I carefully went down the stairs and outside.

I sat on a bench, not recognizing Suho right away until I heard feet on the ground, looking up as I placed my phone in my clutch as I stood, meeting Suho as I looked at how he was dressed, a light pink dusted my cheeks and same for him but he shook his head, nodding at me "I hope I didn't interuppt any evening plans of yours" I smiled gently and shook my head as we began walking, my heels clicking on the cement as silence blanketed over us but it wasn't disturbing or uncomfortable, around Suho, it was calm, normal.

We gained closer to the resturant called ' _Dining In Space_ ' as I looked at the elegancy of the exterior and I took best assumption that it must look even better on the inside as Suho tapped my shoulder as we walked inside and I was proven correct about my most recent, previous thought from just outside. I clutched my hand held purse in hand tightly as we waited, a man dressed in a simple but nicely done suit approached us "Ah, Mr. Lee, welcome back to our fine establishment. I see you brought a very very beautiful lady friend with you. Private table?" 

Suho nods, offering his arm to me as I just stare for one moment before interlocking my arm with his, following the waiter through the glamorous restaurant as I lowered my head, feeling too underdressed to even have stepped in. I wondered why Suho asked me to go to dinner with him. Did he just want company? Did he want to talk? I questioned the reason as we were at our private booth, Suho letting me sit down first before taking his seat across from me. 

I looked around, staring at the beautiful crystal chandilier above us before taking the menu in my hands, looking down at it and flipping open to the first page and looking at the first full meal on the menu, _43694 won_ and I wondered how he could afford this. I heard a distant camera shutter, paying no mind as I was thinking about how much we'd spend in one night as I just stared, looking to Suho, "Do you do this all the time?" He shrugged "Not exactly all the time but I do come here often. Are you alright?" I sighed, continuing to look through the menu "This all so expensive and I'd rather you not spend money on me. Did you bring me along just for some company?" 

He froze for a moment until a waitress came by, looking at only Suho, her eyes were lustful but she brightly smiles at us both "Thank you both for choosing this fine establishment tonight. May I take your orders or do you need more time?" I look at the food & drinks, deciding on what I wanted, Suho doing the same "I'll take the garlic parmesean alfredo chicken, loaded mashed potatos on the side with one of your sweeter red wines please" She nodded, quickly scribbling it down "And you ma'am?" I quickly looked over just to remember my choices "The 5 pound sirloin steak with seasoned green beans and regular mashed potatos on the side and uhm,, same drink as him please" She nods, scribbling some more and the little peak of her notepad I got, it seemed like a cypher puzzle. She grabbed up our menus, thinking she was sneaky when sliding a small piece of paper to Suho "Just let me know if you guys would like a dessert menu alright? Your food will be ready shortly. I'll be back with your drinks momentarily" 

She walked away, purposefully stuck her ass out, thinking Suho was staring when all she got were judgemental stares. I quickly checked the time on my phone, not much time passed since we arrived. It was silent even after drinks arrived until Suho cleared his throat and sighed "I wanted to talk about something to someone I,,, I trust" He stared into the deep, blood red wine barely swirling it as I smiled "I'm listening. I'm yours for the night I guess" He barely smiled before it dropped "Today is a very uneasy day for me. 3 years ago today, one of my closest friend, Seyeon, left the world by his own hands. I didn't care to go to his place to make sure he was alright. He was the one everyone saw as always okay, he made people laugh, he made people feel better of themselves..." I carefully listened, the private room we had, silent except for the light hum of a fan and Suho.

"He was always a good person. Put other before himself. Me & Seojun used to get along when Seyeon was alive. I don't really know why but when he left, the two of us just fell apart, always angry with each other." I was saddened at the story he was telling me as our plates of food clink gently onto the table, a different waitress this time as we thank her, waiting for her to be gone before he continued his story as we started eating. "The day he did it, I tried calling him to check on him, he hadn't been doing well for about 2 months up to him dying and he never answered my call. I tried again & again to get through to him with fail. I panicked obviously because he wasn't answer anything I sent to him. I think that he's just sleeping through the day until a few days later, I get the one message I dreaded. I just couldn't cry even though I wanted to. I felt so guilty for it, for not checking on him sooner and Seojun blames me for it still. I can't face him without being so upset and I want to blame him too. I don't think he tried to call Seyeon at least once. I'm sorry if I ruined any of your plans. This is just all because Seyeon's boygroup, NoTime, released a song called ' _Missing You_ ' for him and,,, and,,," 

He set his utensils down, wrapping his left hand around his balled up right hand, his knuckles white & red. I stood from my seat and pulling him into a hug, rubbing his back as he held me close, tears falling from his eyes, to the carpeted floor as we stayed that way for a few minutes before I pulled back, wiping tears from his eyes "You don't need to continue if you don't want to. It's still very sensitive so I won't force you to do it?" He shakily breaths out, as he calls a waiter over and asks for some to go box as the waiter returns as quickly as he left. 

Silence came over us as we placed our left over food into the boxes and he pays up front the exact amount, leading us out of the resturant. Once again, my heels clicked on the cement and being the only sound other then the whistle of the wind. He had been staring straight ahead, seeming like a statue with how still he could be. "Ahnjong, you're different from everyone else. Whenever I've broken down like that, I'm usually told to get over it" I smile calmly at his words, they made me feel special in away as I got ready to speak "I l-" I stopped, knowing he may like me as a friend but would never even think of crushing on me as he gave me a curious look as we stopped infront of my apartment building "You what?" I sighed and smile more "I like how you're opening up more. It's a really slow process but from seeing how ugly I look to now, much improvement. I better get inside so my brother doesn't lecture me more then he already will. I-I'll text you tomorrow morning. I bet your friend was the sweetest. Get home safe and text me when you do please?" 

He just tilts his head like a puppy and smiles with a nod "Will do..." He says silently and as he's walking home, still hold the bag that contained his food, his phone buzzed

**BREAKING NEWS** : _Jooheon Lee's son, Suho Lee seen out at famous restaurant 'Dining In Space' with an unknown lady! Could she be a love interest?!_

He sighed, not bothering to read much anything else except the title. He was never known as just Suho Lee. Always know as worldwide famous actor Jooheon Lee's son. 

**Suho** : _Be careful for a few days. News article about us leaked_

 **Ahnjong** : _aww dammit.... thanks. you home yet?_

 **Suho** : _Almost_

 **Ahnjong** : _alright. still text me when you are home!! i may not see it though, im tired_

 **Suho** : _I'll text you. Sleep already._


	7. The Girls

before we start, i just wanna say im proud of myself for how mostly consistent I've been with this book & my seojun han book

\--- --- ---

[ **bold - sua** ][ _italics - jisoo_ ][ underline - jugyeong ][ **bold underline - notifications** ][ _italics underline - mentions_ ][ ** _bold italics - left/added to group_** ]

**[text chapter]**

**\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

_**suaaa_kang started a group** _   
_**suaaa_kang named the group 'The Girls'**   
**suaaa_kang added barbie_joo to 'The Girls'** _   
_**suaaa_kang added QueenBii to 'The Girls'** _

**suaaa_kang** : _QueenBii_ **I KNOW WHO YOU WERE WITH! WHY DID YOU TELL US (╥﹏╥)**

barbie_joo: i'm not judging but i could have helped you out

_QueenBii: This exactly why I wanted to wait and tell you guys. How did you figure that out anyways??_

**suaaa_kang: You haven't seen the news yet? Everyone thinks you guys are dating not I mean granted, no one knows the girl is you**

_QueenBii: Sua... I love you very much, you know this but the people can literally just look at my NStargram page. It probably won't be long until they find out its me_

barbie_joo: she is right sua. certain people are going to go digging to know who she is

**suaaa_kang: (;'༎ຶД༎ຶ')**

_QueenBii: Sua, it's fine. I'll do something about it if it gets too bad. Now send me the most popular link so I at least have the article author._

** suaaa_kang sent an attachment **

_QueenBii: Thanks. Anyways go to sleep now. None of us should be up so late. We had tests next week_

barbie_joo: thats right!! i haven't even studied... (ง ͡ಥ ³ ͡ಥ)ง

**suaaa_kang: I'm not going to bed until I get more details and it better be here or else jugyeong will bug me if only i know.**

_QueenBii: Im not going into full detail cause it got really personal. He messaged me, telling me to dress nice and meet outside. So I did. We walked to the restaurant and god it was beautiful but soooooo expensive (╥﹏╥)... girl tried hitting on him by showing herself off and i wanted to throw hands but i remainded civil. i asked him if it was just because he didn't want to be alone and he wanted to talk because it's the anniversary of his friends passing and he trusted me, surprisingly. now... DO NOT GO ASKING HIM ANYTHING OR I WILL HIT YOU_

barbie_joo: that was so cute omg but we won't

**suaaa_kang: a best friends promise x2!!!**

_QueenBii: Good, now go to bed!_

** suaaa_kang is offline  
** ** barbie_joo is offline  
** **** QueenBii is offline


	8. Selena

Author: So I'm gonna start getting some Christmas special chapters going and christmas themed chapters too!! Also I'm probably going to be skipping through a decent chunk of 'True Beauty' to around graduation time for both this book & the one for seojun. Both will get Christmas special chapters soon!! 

**\--- --- --- --- ---**

**Jugyeong:** _ Hey. Heegyeong needs our help _

**Ahnjong** _: What for?_

**Jugyeong:** _ It's nothing much but she needs two more makeup artists for a TV show she's running called Pick Pick Boys. _

**Ahnjong** _:_ Pick Pick Boys is so good!!

**Jugyeong:** _ Right?! But will you come and help? I also need the help to not lose my cool yknow. We'll pick you up _

**Ahnjong** _:_ Sure! I gotta get ready real quick first

**Jugyeong:** _ Alright. See you in a bit! _

Me. A simple Saebom High student working on something big like PPB. Yeah it wasn't gonna be much but it was something. I smiled brightly at myself in my vanity reflection as I pushed my hair back and went for a simple but cute christmas look. Today is a day I can't mess up. I primed my skin, then doing a full covering but thin layer of foundation as I then put the double eyelid tape on and some soft grey contacts.

I grabbed a little brush and a palette and did a simple classic red & green look and topped it off with some silver eye glitter and a black winged liner as I color my lips with a soft peach color and let my hair down as I put it into a lightly curled ponytail and then tossed my outfit on.

I slipped my boot heels on along with a jacket as I tossed my bag on my shoulder and made my way out of my room and seeing my mom smiling, laughing on the phone. She looks to me and I see joy sparkling her eyes as she nods, waving me goodbye as I side hug her and walk outside and wait for Jugyeong.

We arrived to the studio and it looked even better then I thought. Sure it was simple grey & white with some beige but it was so nice. The shuffle of feet, the shutter of camera's and chattering of multiple voice filled the air as I barely smile, taking everything in. A woman with ash brown hair approachd me & Jugyeong with bright smiles "You two must be Ahnjong & Jugyeong! Pleasure to meet you both. Now, before we get you two started, let's just talk and cover a few things" 

We nodded as we follow behing her, into a room as we sat in two chairs next to each other as she pulls out a folder and sits "Isn't it really hot outside today? Want me to get you both something to drink?" We both politely and quickly decline as she nods "Alright then! Let's talk for a minute before we get started" We nod as she pulls out a few papers and lays them on the table, tossing the folder aside, a bright smile still plastered on her face. 

"Well I'm sure you know what kind of program this is, right? The Pick Pick Boys, I mean. This is the makeup concept for today's shoot" She grabs one of the papers and slides it towards us.

"I promise you won't have to do anything complicated-! So relax. Ok? All you have to do today is to assist me with simple makeups!" I look at Jugyeong, who's eyes are sparkling just as bright as mine as I grin.

After a few minutes, I was met with a very cheerful looking face as it clicked that it was the biracial idol Sua talked about a while ago. His hair was so shiny, it had the perfect body & volume that I just wished I could run my fingers through. His eyes a perfect golden color that you could get lost in for days. I thought about Suho how his hair looked about as soft as the guy infront of me before I shook myself from the daze I was in. Don't think about Suho. He wouldn't like me like that, never in a million years.

He approached the girl we talked to earlier, bragging on how amazing his skin looked and she smiled at him "Oh, well done! You look ready." Soon, his head turned to me & Jugyeong "Oh? I don't think we've met before. Hello!" I stare at him, taking in the soft but beautiful features of his face, being closer then when he entered the room. 

His eyes met mine before a big goofy grin plasters his face "Woah- You're so pretty! You both look pretty enough to become a trainee in our company. Oh, right. I'm Aiden!" I smile, shaking his hand gently "I'm Ahnjong Jung" He shakes my hand right back as the girl from earlier turns to me "Ahnjong, why don't you do Aiden's makeup? He's cute even without makeup on. He only needs light touches here & there. I'll do the base work for you." I nod as I look over and see Jugyeong already working on another one of the guys.

I grew nervous "M-Me? But I don't think-" Aiden excitedly interrupts "Wow- I'd love that! Hurry up! Make me look pretty! Just do mine as pretty as your makeup okay? Oh, and your circle lens? I love them! They look so good on you! You gotta tell me what lens you're wearing later. How old are you by the way? You look so young" I sigh but gently smile at his excitement as I start applying his eye makeup "Oh... I'm still a high school senior so I'm 19 right now" 

I watch him bring his hands to cover his mouth to help keep him from screaming or whatever else, his eyes brightly shining. "P-Please stay stil..." He was smiling wide "Oh my god, really? Wow. We're the same age! We're friends! You and I! Let's can the formalities then! You live around here? Which school do you go to? I go to Je-Rim Arts High School!" I sigh a bit, "Oh, I go to Saebom High... not too far from here" 

After more talking and exchanging numbers, I was finally able to complete his makeup. I applied a simple orange peach color to his lips and adding some light brown colors to his eyes and highlighting his cheek bones. He freaks on how good his makeup looked, taking a series of pictures as a woman shouts for me to send Aiden over as I do, saying goodbye before sitting back in a chair, letting out a long, tired sigh. Even though the day was long, it was rewarding and worth the time Aiden spent talking my ears off.

I finally got home, dressing more comfortably, removing my makeup and letting my hair down, a sigh escaping past my lips as I made my way to the living room. It was calm in my home, I sat aside my brother as we watched whatever was on TV, both of us too lazy to bother changing the channel. My phone buzzed. 

**Jugyeong:** _BII! BII! BIIIIIII!!_

 **Bii:** _What?_

 **Jugyeong:** _My sister just told me that Selena, THE Selena is gonna be at Innisfree doing a makeup showcase tomorrow!!!_

 **Bii:** _Are you serious?! We HAVE to go Jugyeong!!_

 **Jugyeong:** _Definately!! I'll meet you there?_

 **Bii:** _Sure! See you tomorrow then!_

The next day came around and I practically threw myself out of bed as once I saw the time as I threw on a simple outfit with my sneakers, tossing one of my little backpacks on as I put my hair up, snatching my phone and running to Innisfree as fast as I could. I halted when I arrived, seeing Jugyeong. I leaned on her, heavily panting as I chug down some water, calming myself down as we let ourselves into the store, looking around at the simple but classic marble aesthetic.

A woman comes up to us, her phone in hand "Can I help you with the skin analysis? Don't worry, it's free of charge" I nodded as I sit on a nearby stool, still as I could be as she uses the little attached camera thing and scans over my face. She does the same with Jugyeong and it turns out we both lacked in moisture so the lady us each a bottle of a moisture serum and we nod, walking towards the register as I pay for both, Jugyeong pouting but accepted it.

We bunched ourselves in with the group of girls around a little stage, our brown paper bags in hand as we heard people calling out Selena's name. I gawk at her beauty, my heart beating so fast as I pull my phone out to record the moment, a smile heavy on my face, my cheeks a rose pink color as she explains what she'd be doing for the presentation.

Finally at home and happy with myself as I did my nightly skin care routine, adding in the new serum. I sat myself down at my desk and began looking up multiple colleges with a makeup arts department or a university based on the makeup arts and found a few good ones and struggled to pick just one as I was on call with Jugyeong and it seemed she was having the same problems as me so at least I wasn't suffering on this alone.

I sat at my desk, tired, along with Jugyeong. I really shouldn't have stayed up most of the night for something that probably would never happen but there's always a possibility for most things. I listened to Sua & Jugyeong talking to each other as my phone buzzes and I grab for it, seeing a text from Suho.

**Suho: 10pm. Reading room.**

_Ahnjong: Ok!  
read at 12:40pm_

The end of the day rolls around and I stay after school, hanging out with some friends, finishing up some work, getting teacher help before I made my way down to the reading room and saw Suho, standing outside, leaning on a wall and waiting for me as he stared at his phone. I make my way down the hall and stand by him, offering a little smile as I wave, announcing my presence "Sorry I'm late."

He stares at me with his classic, neutral, no emotion stare "Are you... sick again?" I raise my hands to my cheeks and nervously laugh "Do I look sick?" He replies a simple yes. "No, I'm totally fine! Hey, you know... I was thinking about learning makeup arts" His eyes stayed on the door of the reading room, not once looking at me since I got here "Makeup arts?" 

I nod enthusiastically "Don't you think you're wearing enough already?" I scoff, turning my head away from him "Ugh... I wasn't saying they were for me... Anyway, I'm going to study super hard from now on!! I'm gonna study like crazy today!

We made our to a nearby study cafe as we walk in, the lights blinding me for a moment as we go towards a empty table and claim it as ours. Not long after sitting we start up work but it was mostly Suho helping me as it was probably the only reason we were here. After about an hour, Suho got up to grab us some drinks as I continued to work on whatever was infront of me before I ended up taking a deep sleep power nap. When I woke up, I felt the drool on my cheek and down on my lower forearm but noticed Suho, peacefully asleep beside me as I grab a napkin and wipe the drool off me. 

I layed my head back down and stayed awake this time, admiring Suho's gentle, strong and beautiful features. His cheekbones were perfect, his nose had perfect bridge and his skin looked softer then anything. His eyelashes seemed fake but so real all at the same time as I feel heat rise to my cheeks as I watched his eyes slowly open, staring into mine as I felt my heart racing, the heat is my cheeks now more intense then before as our eyes kept locked on each other.

After a moment longer, I quickly sat up, looking away from Suho, trying to calm myself down as I started pacing up, telling Suho I'd be on my way home as he followed to walk me home. I made my way inside and felt my cheeks on fire as I throw myself in bed, overthinking the day, but happy as could be honestly.


	9. Graduation

_Author: So I'm going to be doing a rather big time skip in both this book and the one with_ _Seojun_ _as I don't want to be dragging certain parts of the story out too long._   
  


**\--- --- --- --- ---**

During my free time, I worked at a convience store with Jugyeong and our new friend Gowoon. My mom found true love, she was happy and the guy was so nice. I was happy for her. Taeil had found love himself. I was happy but I was alone, I had no one to trust in like they did but the time for me would come when it was ready and until then I could wait. Today was the big day, I was going to graduate and finally be done with the school. I stared into the mirror, grabbing my phone.  
  


_QueenBii_ _: Today's the big day :]_

**SuhoLee** **: Yeah. It could have come faster**

_QueenBii_ _: True but it's here. All our work payed off!!_

**SuhoLee** **: Even though you slept through a decent amount of our study sessions at the** **cafe**

_QueenBii_ _: rude..._ _i'll_ _see you at school, i need to get ready._   
_read at 7:22am_

I sighed as I placed my phone down and started getting ready, letting the happy buzz of the day blanket over me. 

I placed a long fuzzy beige coat on as I put on some thicc heeled boots, my bag resting on my back as I made way out of my room and grabbed some breakfast bars and placed them into my bag as I looked to everyone in the room who stared at me. Mom, possible stepdad, brother and his boyfriend. I watched my mom leave to her room and return a moment later with a silk deep maroon red accessory bow as she places it on the hip of my skirt and nods "Even better now. Have a good day honey. We'll be there" 

I nodded as I walked out of my home, boot smacking on the ground, the bitter cold wind blew with a sudden rush as I squeaked, tightly pulling my jacket around my body, teeth chattering. I continued my way to school the wind didn't pick up or let loose so my the time I got there, my skin was apple red. I looked around and spot Seojun, Jugyeong & Suho near a vending machine as I shuffle my way over to them, annoucing my presence "Ahnjong! You look so cute!" I slightly blush at Jugyeong's comment hugging her and looking at her outfit "Me? Girl look at you! Looking like a queen right here" She turned her head, lips puffed but thanked me. 

I turn my head to look at Suho who's cheeks were a dusty pink before shaking his head a bit as I looked around and saw other seniors dressed in their style, the rest of the students envious of us and the freedom we would have soon. "So, what is everyone doing during summer?" I asked as all four of us wandered through the halls. Suho shrugged "I don't quite know right now if I'm to be honest" I looked at the others "I'm probably gonna work" Seojun quickly responded and Jugyeong just knowingly smiled at me "I'm gonna be with you for a good portion of the summer. We can practice what we learn at the academy on each other" I smile and nod as we wave the boys bye, entering our class room and Sua immediately waves at us. 

We sat, talking to each other and not paying much attention to anything else. I wondered about Suho, we'd become so close as time passed and I saw how much of a sweet person he really could be and it warmed my heart. I helped him open up, he was scared and I was there and I was gentle with him every step of the way. I open NStargram and decided to make a post, celebrating the day   
  


**QueenBii**   
_Saebom High School_

__

**QueenBii** \- This was me getting ready this morning but I'm graduating~!

_12.8k likes & 379 comments_

**anon1** : _congrats Bii!!_  
 **anon2** : _try to get pictures or a video!! we wanna see the moment with our girl!!_  
 **QueenBii** : **_anon2_** _i'll do my best!_  
 **SuhoLee** : ❤️  
 **barbie_joo** : _a queen_  
 **suaaa_kang** : _that is my bestie right there!_  
  


I read the comments and smiled but for some reason, the simple heart Suho left made mine flutter with overly immense joy, Sua sat facing me & Jugyeong's table, her big sparkly eyes looked to me, a big smile on her face, "Did you see what he commented?!" I smile a bit and nod, admiring it despite being so simple, it made my day better.  
  


The time came and I proudly made my way up the stage, grasping the diploma in my hands as I found my parents in the crowd and made eye contact with Suho, the brightest sparkle in his eyes. I made way by to my seat and I never felt so proud of myself in my whole life. I looked behind me and met with Suho's eyes, a stupid, cheesy little smile on my face as I turn back around, watching everyone else go up. I took pictures and videos of my friends and especially Suho. For some reason, my heart ached for him and probably for the first time I can say without regret that I do have a crush on Suho.  
  


After the ceremony was over I ran into my brother's arms, hugging him as we both jumped around and squealed. He squeezes me, picking me up before safely dropping me as I inhale a breath, my eyes catching my approaching friends as I run over and pull Jugyeong in then the other two, lingering on Suho a moment longer as he seemed to do the same, his scent calmed me. "We did it guys!" Sua shouts as she approaches. "Oh! What if we all go out to do coka??" Everyone looked at each other and back to me, nodding with quick agreement.  
  


Time flew and I was smiling more then anything. We sang and sang all through the night, my focus was mostly on Suho as his was on me. Proud energy surged the room, empty cans rested on the table and in the trash can. My heart pounded, sweat trickled the back of my neck as I sang heartily into the mic, my voice perfect and proud.

I knew with the right people behind me that I was with now, I could do anything and my mind was screaming with nothing but utter joy, my father's smile flashed my mind. I sighed when I finished, heavy smile on my face.

I turned to the others, they applauded me as I bowed like some sort of award winning actress. Suho went up next though hesitant. The night ended and we all broke away and went home. Sua was the only one who went in another direction. Suho kept me by his side, I felt comfortable and safe beside him and I couldn't muster any words. A blush pasted my cheeks as I broke the silence, looking at my three friends. "There's a new movie coming out soon, a zombie movie I think and would you all want to go with?"

Jugyeong nodded quickly as I smile, looking to the boys for their answer, both seemed deep in thought as Seojun nodded, saying yes as I just awaited Suho. He seemed nervous, we all stopped, my bright eyes stared at him as he finally said yes "I hope it ends good unlike so many others" I nodded and we all continued walking. Seojun & Jugyeong stopped at her apartment complex as I waved by to them "I'll text you both when I know the movie date!" They smiled and nodded as I turned forward again and continued walking with Suho.

I stopped out my apartment complex, looking at Suho "Thanks" was all I said as he nodded. My hand went to his right cheek, I perked up to my tip toes, my lips gently met his cheek. I pulled away and immediately went inside, looking back for a moment to see Suho with his hand on his cheek, smiling and blush before I continued and went to my home.

At home, in my bed, I squealed into a pillow, smiling stupidly.

I did it.


	10. Special: Special Christmas

_**[!!]TW: Slight sexual content[!!]** _

When morning rolled around, I threw my window curtains open and saw snow covering the ground and decorating the trees beautifully as I come to realize, it's Christmas. Memories of gradutation day came and my smile sprinkled all across my face as I felt the tingle of his skin but was snapped from my thoughts when my brother, Taeil opened my door and pulled me out to the living room as we sat on the floor. I looked at my mom and soon-to-be-stepdad as I quickly gazed at their engagement rings.

The doorbell rang through the house, Taeil running over and opening it to find his boyfriend Hyunwoo there, the two sweetly embracing as I noticed Suho, confused but remember our texts about a week ago, asking if he could come over so he wouldn't be entirely alone for Christmas. The two entered, the door closing as I made space for Suho on the floor, the crinkle of a bag caught my attention and I look to Suho's direction "Don't worry. It's for you but not now" I nod as present began to be passed around and I had made sure there would be some present for him and I watched him smile at each gift. Soon, gifts under the tree were none as Suho placed a very beautifully wrapped box on my lap as I looked at him, he nodded.

I opened the lid and a balloon flew up as I quickly caught it by the string, pulling it back down and noticing a black, hoodie as I placed the balloon string between my teeth to hold it, pulling the hoodie out and noticing it was a Saint Laurens hoodie as I left out a muffled giggle. I gently layed it back in the box, pulling the string from my teeth and pulling the balloon down more as my eyes took notice of a pin tapped in the box as I grabbed it, preparing for what I didn't want to do but I had got it done and over with.

I stabbed the balloon with the pin and it exploded with a loud pop, making me, my mom and most everyone else shriek. I giggled nervously and observed a single ring box on my lap and looked at Suho. "It was an utter pain to get that in the balloon... My fingers still hurt a bit" I smile, dropping the balloon pieces as I pulled the lid of the box open carefully and on the lid, inside was a little paper that said ' _I like for you to be mine.._ ' The ring was carefully carved little patterns with a small heart & a blue bellflower in it. I placed in on my right pointer finger as I just hugged Suho, holding him close and carefully. "Yes" I whispered "I'd love to be your too."

His arms gently snaked around my waist as we held each other but nothing too long as I let go, sitting as close to him as I could, my head rested on his shoulder, our hands intertwined as my soon-to-be-stepdad, Sanghoon threw the wrapping paper scraps away and sat back by my mom as we all huddled together, watching a movie. Half an hour in, I felt Suho's weight heavy on my right side as I noticed he was asleep and eventually fell asleep myself, keeping close to him.

When we awoke, we were covered with a thick blanket and were alone. Laughs came from my brothers room as I figured where him & Hyunwoo were. I sat up all the way, stretching with a satisfying back pop. I sigh, hearing a soft chuckle as I turn to Suho and look at him "What are you laughing about?" He smiled, resting the side of his hand on his fist, an adoring smile decorated his face with the brightest, sparkling eyes I'd seen from him "Your hair" I pout, quickly brushing it down with my fingers as I slug to the kitchen "Anything to drink? We got water, milk, ginseng tea, peach water, apple juice & some sprite soda" It was silent for a moment before he spoke up "Ginseng tea please" I nod, pulling the pitcher out and a bottle of peach water for myself. 

We eventually made way to his place where not many, but a few more presents were opened and a few movies were watched.

**QueenBii**

****

**QueenBii** \- A very successful christmas **_SuhoLee_**

_SuhoLee & 44.9k others liked & 2.2k comments_

**barbie_joo** : omg... **_suaaa_kang_**  
 **suaaa_kang** : holy hell, I LOVE IT   
**anon1** : please it's too cute (ง ͡ಥᗜ ͡ಥ)ง  
 **anon2** : pure content i need today  
 **anon3** : tell doggo he's good boy  
  


My smile and my day were perfect like no other as I stirred up some cookie dough with Suho,,, enjoying the simple but cheerful holiday music that filled the background. A thought creeped to mind as I swiped some dough on my hand and placed onto Suho's cheek as he stopped mixing his batch of dough, turning to me, a sweet little smile on his face as I place the spatula down. He slowly starts walking towards me as I back up and skitter out of the kitchen, running all through the house as I laughed, running into his room but he had then caught me, his arms wrapped around my waist once I turned to face him.

He wipes the dough from his cheek, eating it with an approving nod. We fell back on the bed, him hovering over me as I stared, his hazel eyes peering down at me before slowly leaning down and connecting our lips. It was slow and love but grew to hungry and needing. His hand gently held my thighs around his waist. I gently panted as he pulled away, heavy blushes across our cheeks as my hands rest on his cheeks, his eyes now bright and wanting.

A knock on the front door disturbed our moment as we both quickly got up from the bed, fixing our appearance as I followed behind him and watched him open the door and closing it, package in hand "It's just something Selena ordered" I nodded and I wandered back into the kitchen and finished mixing my cookie dough. 

Arms wrapped around my waist, his chin rested on my shoulder, watching me as he placed a gentle, soft kiss to my cheek, keeping me close to him as he said words that made my heart race a million miles...

**_"I love you Ahnjong"_ **

I smiled, blushed stretched all the way to my ears.

**_"I love you too Suho"_ **


	11. Special: Kiss Me Sweetly

_**[!!]TW: Sexual Content[!!]  
** _ _**if you are uncomfortable with the mentions, acts, initiations of sexual acts, and full on sex,  
** _ _**please do not read when you come up to the warning later in the chapter.** _

**\--- --- ---** **\--- --- ---** **\--- --- ---** **\--- --- ---** **\--- --- ---** **\--- --- ---** **\--- --- ---**

I was convinced I had found happiness in a person and my heart swooned with the mentions and thought of him as the one for me and he thought the same. We were always with each other when we could and all I felt was granted joy. I never had to doubt myself around Suho as he always reassured me and my heart beat so fast for him. 

It was New Years Eve and I wanted it to be special for him, for us but I had time to plan things out. It was morning and the sun beamed through, shedding rays of light all over my room as I groaned, flipping on my other side as I lazily grabbed at my phone, turning to on to see that it was 819 in the morning and a message from Suho.

**My Love: Good morning** _❤️_

_Queenie: Good morning weirdo ❤️_

**My Love: You sleep well?**

_Queenie: Back kinda hurts but yeah. You?_

**My Love: Decently myself. Any plans for today?**

_Queenie: Not off the top of my head no. Why?_

**My Love: I wanna try to go and do something today cause It's New Years Eve.**

_Queenie: I'm down for that. When would you wanna meet up?_

**My Love: Maybe 10-11am so we're both more awake**

_Queenie: Let's shoot for 10, i wanna see you again ):_

**My Love: I won't complain against that. Now lets at least call until then. It'll be something**

_Queenie: (:_

_My Love is requesting FaceTime  
[ **ACCEPT** ] or [ **DECLINE** ]_

_Call Accepted_

It took a moment for things to load in but when it finally came through, I was met with Suho's tired face and bed head. I kept my puffy face hidden within my sheets as I hear a gentle chuckle from the other end "I didn't call to look at some messy hair yknow" I smile with a light giggle, turning onto my back as I take better view of the face on screen that made me smile as he chuckled, a smile longly lingered to his lips.

We talked and talked bring only peace to my soul as I slip on shorts, a cropped hoodie, adidas sneakers and one of my little backpacks along with a black facemask as I proceeded my way to Sinsa-dong after having done my makeup. I remained on call with Suho the entire time as I giggled at his weird jokes as he went on to question what I was doing but told him it was a later surprise. I walked into a jewelry store and looked around as I chattered to Suho, just taking his ear off with whatever came to mind.

I came across some simple but utterly adorable couples ring as I giggle at it and I look to my phone to just see Suho staring at me with admiration and utter joy. "What's so funny over there?" He questions as I smile at the two rings and nod in wanting to get them "You'll love this. I just know" I bought some simple, dangly chain earrings for myself and another ring that I somehow managed to find with Suho's name.

_ Call Ended _

**My Love: I had to finish up with something I got for you and it was too much to keep it off screen. I know how you can be with presents**

_Queenie: Damn alright. We still going for 10_

**My Love: Mhm**

_Queenie: Cool_

I tucked my phone into my pocket as I went front of the cash register and placed the few items down, watching the lady's fingers quickly dance across the screen, waiting for my total before carefully bagging my items "76,000.10 won please" Her voice was smooth like silk as I pulled the needed amount and a bit extra out, placing my purse back away as I grabbed the bag in hand, saying my thanks and goodbyes as I exited the store, looking around for something not overly expensive to get a snack from but hell, I was in Sinsa-Dong, everything would be expensive.

I bumped into a chest, bringing my arms infront of me to protect me as my eyes gazed up and met Seojun's eyes, both of us a bit surprised "What are you doing here?" He questioned and I fixed myself up "I was just getting something for Suho. What about you?" I watched a gentle blush tickle his face "I've been with Jugyeong for a while now and it feels like I still know nothing about what she likes aside from makeup. C-Can you help?" I smile and nod as we turn and begin to walk a new direction before I groaned "I'm getting a snack first" I complained as I entered what I considered a fancy snack store as I bought some Honey Buddha Chips and snacked on them.

We made way towards a clothing store and entered as I carefully place the half eaten chip bag into my little backpack as Seojun followed me around the store like a lost puppy. I stopped infront of the sneakers and searched through until my eyes landing a pair of 3in heels in various fading shades of deep purple, checking the size and nodding as I grabbed them. "How do you know what to get, Ahnjong?" I shrug "We're about the same size in most everything" He nodded as I spied a flowy, layered grey blouse and a pleated, mid-thight black skirt, giving them to Seojun. "These are from you and only you, okay?" He just seemed to nod.

I finally made way home as I went towards my room after grabbing a tube of wrapping from a coat closet near the front door and closed my bedroom door behind me as I put my stuff onto my bed and looked through my closet as I grabbed one of my bigger hoodies that drowned me as I grabbed it off the hanger and a spare box on the floor of my closest and sat myself down aside my bed.

I wrote out a soft letter I thought out for Suho and added my own cute little touch to everything. I folded the hoodie and placed it in first then the note and ring box atop it as I taped it up and nodded, looking at the time 

_Queenie: Where are we meeting?_

**My Love: I was thinking stopping by the little cafe not far from your place for some food**

_Queenie: Ok_

I nodded as I placed my phone down and sat infront of my vanity as I stared at my reflection for a moment before I started to prep my skin as I placed one double eyelid tape as I did the eyeshadow simple, but shiny with soft blue lens and a deep peach lip color as I finished up and went over to my closet again, getting dressed.

**QueenBii**

****

**QueenBii** \- Happy New Years everyone~!!

_**SuhoLee** & 77.2k others liked & 4.5k comments_

**barbie_joo** : that's my bestie!! :)  
 **suaaa_kang** : queen! utter queen!  
 **anon1** : legs for days   
**anon2** : more of this pls  
 **SuhoLee** : i got lucky

I smiled as I checked the time and saw it was nearly 10am as I quickly put my phone into my little backpack, tossing it on along with my mask as I grabbed the box and ran out, slidding down the stairs basically as I rushed towards the cafe I knew he'd be ate. I was only 5 minutes late as I stopped running began walking, heavy panting as I opened the door and looked around, spotting Suho as he had yet to see me. 

I walked over, the box in my clutches as I slipped into the seat aside him, placing a soft peck on his cheek, disturbing him from his gaze that was locked onto his phone as he turns, smiling at me as we share a small, tender kiss that gave me warmth. He took notice of the box, pointing at it "What's that?" I stared, confused for a really quick moment before I grabbed the box and handing it to him "For you!" I smiled as he took it and grabbed out his keys, using it to break open the tape as he pushed the flaps aside

He set the note and ring box on the table infront of him as he pulled the hoodie out and looked at it. It had a little chibi dinosaur holding a flower on the top left breast. He smiled and pulled me close as I hold onto him. I slide away a small bit as he slips the hoodie on and it seemed to fit him just right with some bagginess to it as I leaned into him again. A waiter came over and asked for our orders "I'll take a rasberry vanilla latte with the ham sandwich, please" I tenderly responded "Same thing as her but make the drink red ginseng please" The waiter nodded, scribbling it all down and walking away.

I stayed leaning into him as we talked to one another, typing and scrolling on our phones as I set mine down and just cuddled into his side. I felt his body shift. I looked up at him as our food and drinks got set on the table infront of us as I thanked the waiter. I looked to Suho's face which seemed sad. "What's wrong?" I ask. He seemed even more sad now "My father got into a nasty accident and I have to go back to Japan to accompany & help him,," I felt my heart drop.

"What about Selena?" I questioned "She'll be there but because of her job, she won't be able to stay as long as she wants" I nod, peeling off of him as I slowly sip at my warm drink, silence now heavy between us. It was a moment longer when I broke the silence "Read the letter when you get home, okay?" He nodded and pointed at the box and I smile a bit "You can open that now. It's a couples promise ring set,," He set his food back onto the plate, grabbing the ring box and opened it find couples dinosaur rings. He laughed gently.

His laughed made my heart soar as I smiled adoringly at him. He took the bigger band and placed on his left ring finger and placed the one with the dinosaur cut-out on my ring finger as we finished our food & drinks, I quickly payed the bill as we exited the cafe as he placed the note in the hoodie pocket and threw the box into a trashcan.

I slipped my mask on and sighed "What now?" I asked as we held hands, walking around "Shopping? Movies?" I think for a short moment "Why not both? Movies then shopping!" He just nodded. I knew he wanted to spend as much time as he could with me before leaving to Japan. I hoped we wouldn't have to separate .

We made way into a movie theatre and looked at the list of showing movie "Hey look! They're playing the Demon Slayer movie!" I pointed out excitedly, looking to Suho and he just nods as we step up to the ticket booth. I look around as he pays for the two tickets and we walk into the theatre, getting drinks as we both weren't all to hungry. 

We walk down the halls and to the right theatre room as we walk up the side aisle and up the stairs towards our seats.

[ **SUHO** ]

As we sat down, my phone buzzed mutely in my pocket as I pulled it out and see a message from Selena, again.

**Selena: I know you don't want to leave Ahnjong behind. Why don't you just bring her with you? I can get another ticket**

_Suho: No. I don't want her coming with. I won't be able to focus right on her and dad_

**Selena: Come on. She's the first girl you actually loved.**

_Suho: Selena, I said no. I don't want her around. Plus who know how long I'll be there_

**Selena: Fine. I already got your ticket and flight booked. Make your last few days with her worth it**

It was New Years Eve and I wanted it to be special for us both. I put my phone away after shutting it off as the movie started up and Ahnjong interlaced her fingers with mine, staring at the screen as it was filled with the characters bright colors.

It was 11pm now. We stopped by her place so she could grab up some clothes as I waited outside, talking with her brother and explained the situation I was now in. "I don't want you to get mad at me Taeil for this so I'm gonna explain it all..." He looked at me, confused as he leaned back. I kept my voice low "My dad is currently in Japan and I was told earlier today that he had gotten into a nasty accident through my sister and she needs me to go to Japan to help care for my dad. My sister is gonna be helping but she won't be for long because her job requires her to move around a lot. I-I just don't want to strain Ahnjong with long distance relationship.."

I felt tears burn my eyes at the thought of leaving Ahnjong. She was my entire world. "I don't want to make her worry because I know I won't be available all the time like I am now and... I don't know anymore. I don't want to hurt her" He nodded and patted my back "Thank you" He said. "Thank you for telling me this Suho. I'm tired of watching my baby sister get hurt cause of some guy. You're the most genuine guy I've seen her so estatic about. I know she'll be hurt but be easy with it" She comes down the hallway, a smile on her face.

Her eyes were always bright as they stared at me and I raised myself off the couch and momentarily looked at Taeil, he nodded. I looked her parents in the kitchen "I hope you don't mind if I steal her for a few days?" They noded "Go ahead. She complains when she can't see you" Her stepdad chuckled as Ahnjong turns her head down and I smile. We walk out of her apartment as I call up an uber.

[ **AHNJONG** ]

The ride was silent as Suho payed the fee and we walked into his home and I felt at peace. I set my bag on the floor as he grabbed a basket and some fireworks as I grabbed my phone and a jacket. We both made way up to the top of the roof as he layed out a blanket and placed the stuff in his hands down as I walked over and sat aside him. He layed everything out as I started up a NStargram live. I helped him place things down as I looked to the stream, 173.2k viewers.

"Hey, 15 minutes until the new year" I pointed out as I munched on a sandwich, looking at Suho and he nodded happily. A bottle of sweet red wine sit aside him as he pours some into wine glasses for us both as we sip it down, bit by bit.

We watched a countdown from a giant screen on a building as we counted down together "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Years!" I cheered as he pulled me close, our lips closed together in a soft, passionate kiss as we parted, a pasty blushed stuck to our cheeks as he smiles and we hug each other close as I giggled. 

We were back in his apartment with our stuff about 10 minutes later as I kick my shoes onto a shoe rack and weave over to the couch, laying on my back as I scrolled through my phone. Suho eventually walked over, as I sat up, still focused on a video I ended up watching. I leaned back against Suho, both of us now watching the video that illuminated my screen.

**[!!]sexual content. please skip rest of chapter[!!]**

His hands gently held my hips as he rested his chin on my shoulder as his lip gently patter my right shoulder. His breath tickled my skin as I try to stay focused on my phone screen. Teeth gently grazed my skin as my breath hitches, his grip on my hips raised up slowly to my waist, gently gripping. A blush flushed my cheeks as I slowly drop my phone to the carpeted floor, moving my head to the side as his tongue traced my skin. 

He stopped and turned me to face him, his kisses litter my neck again, my head tilting back as I straddled his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. My fingers gripped the collar of his shirt, his teeth biting at my skin as I slightly panted. His mouth was suctioned to my shoulder now as his eyes glared up at me with want & lust. I took no notice of his gaze at I felt lustful hunger cover me, my breaths of ecstasy sounded out. My fingers slipped down to his shirt as he bites down on my soft spot, making me stop for a moment.

I felt his smirk against my skin, my fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt as I slide it off of him. Suho's lips interlock with mine passionately as he gently lays me back, now ontop of me as his shirt barely held onto his arms. My shirt soon lifted from my body and tossed to the floor as our still locked kiss, grew heavy & passionate. His tongue slicked across my lips, mine parting open as the kiss grows to a hungry make-out. Both pants now on the ground as he broke the kiss, silence with heavy pants sounded.

"Do you want to do this?" He question softly with a caring tone, I nod as my hand rests on his cheek, our eyes locked onto each other "I know you're the right one Suho. I trust you" His smile was soft as his eyes still spoke with lust and care. We stare for a moment longer before our lips met again.

Now, both of us bare bodied infront of each other as his thrusts were careful yet full of pure passion as I suck hickies and love bites on his neck, my nails gripping at his back as I panted. I moaned out his name loudly as I felt him lowly growl against my skin, his breath hot against the marks he left on me. I gripped his hair in my hand, pulling his head back and locked us into an aggresive kiss.

"I l-love you" I panted out

"I love you t-too" He groaned

**\--- --- ---** **\--- --- ---** **\--- --- ---** **\--- --- ---** **\--- --- ---** **\--- --- ---** **\--- --- ---**

** author note stuff \/ \/ \/ **

1\. for reasons so that the relationship doesnt seem so rushed, they've been together over a year

2\. this is what the ring looks like that ahnjong gave to suho


	12. Goodbye, I Love You

[ **SUHO** ]

_I only wished I could stay long enough to celebrate our 100 days. Each day that came closer to me leaving, only hurt more when I saw her. I knew I'd have to break it off before I went to Japan only because I didn't want the long distance strain between the two of us. She knew the day was coming to but she always smiled and gifted me more things to remember her by._

**\--- --- --- --- ---**

The past days seemed slow as I dreaded each day that left, gaining me closer to Japan and further away from Ahnjong. "What flight line are you using later today?" She asked out of the blue as we were watching a movie "Jeju Air" I responded, pulling her closer as her arms held themselves tight around me. My heart stopped for a moment as she began to shake lightly. I passed it off for a moment, thinking she was cold until she started sniffling and I quickly paused whatever was playing on TV and dropped to my knees infront of her.

Her face hid in her hands as she sobbed and for a moment, tears burned my eyes as I sighed. I took a moment before moving Ahnjong's hands away and tilting her head gently to look at me "Hey,,, it's okay. I-I know it hurts but we'll be together again just not as soon as we want." She fell foward and held onto me, not audibly sobbing but I still felt the tears soak my shirt "Don't..." She mumbled and I sighed, gently nuzzling my face into the side of her neck and embraced her scent "I wish I could but you know why I can't stay" She just nodded as we held each other tightly.

The hours passed too quickly as I checked the time and just heavily sighed. I stood up and started to make way to my room as I feel eyes on my back "It's time isn't it?" She says, barely audible as I nod. "I'll meet you at the airport. I need to clean myself up anyways" She said as I walk back to her and hug her tightly. I watched her leave down the hallway until she was out of sight and I then went and grabbed what else I'd need.

[ **AHNJONG** ]

My feet clicked on floor as I entered an elevator and slowly decended the floors as classic elevator music gently played in the background as it dinged on the lobby and I exited the building and made way home. The wind brushed its cold fingers gently through my hair and nipped my skin as I sighed. A hearty voice called out for me "Ahnjong!" I throw my head up and met eyes with Yeongbin Kim. He was a friend I made through Seojun. I barely mustered a smile as he came closer to me and seemed concerned at my state.

"What's wrong?" He asked as we stood infront of each other "S-Suho is leaving to the airport to go back to Japan today and I was on my way home to get changed and meet him there" He held me gently as the wind whistled it's song as I looked up to the sky and at my own surprise, it had started snowing. It flurried down as me & Yeongbin walked towards my home. 

We entered the comforting warmth of my home as I rushed to my room and changed into clothing that would keep me warm as I toss on my long beige coat with a maroon red wool scarf and exit my room. I walked back outside with Yeongbin and in the few minutes we were inside, it had begun to snow even more. He called over an Uber as it drove us towards the airport and my heart seemed to sink even lower then before. I was getting ready to say goodbye to the one man I knew I loved. It wouldn't be long from what he told me but it still would hurt us both.

The car came to a stop infront of the bustling airport as I hoped out and Yeongbin said he'd come to pick me up with his own car. I waved him goodbye and stared at the door then entered into the airport and looked all around. I looked at the texts Suho sent earlier and head towards the gate he said he'd be at. I held the necklace box in my hand. 

I finally got where I needed to be and saw Suho's back facing towards me as I call out his name and he turns, a gentle but pained smile on his face as we stared at each other before I finally stepped foward to him and our hands held the others. For a moment, my eyes lingered on our interlocked hands. "Try to talk to me when you can, okay?" I finally said as I looked up at him, his eyes sparkled still "I'll do what I can" He replied.

His arms pulled me close to him as I held him back. His scent was sweet like pastries and sour like cologne. I heard him sniffle gently as our eyes met once again "I have to go now" He whispered gently, tear brimmed both our eyes as I pulled out the necklace box and place it in his pocket, "Wait until you get there to open it, okay?" He nodded and pulled out a slender box, opening it to show to rings welded together, dangling off a silver chain and on the chain said ' _always & forever._' 

I heavily sighed as I gently held the box and turned so he could clasp it on. I turned once more and kissed him passionately & needy as he kissed back gently & just as needy. A intercom voice sounded out as we pulled away from each other. He stared walking towards the ticket booth and stopped to look at me one more time "I'll call when I get there." I nodded as tears stung my eyes "And remember" He began "Always & forever" were his last words as I sobbed silently to myself, watching him check in his ticket and into the airplane. 

Me & Yeongbin were now walking through the silent, snow falling streets as the sun began to set, decorating the sky with various, blending pastel colors. "I'll be back" He said as he goes out of my hearing distance to take a call. I sighed as I squatted and stared at the soft, puffy snow as he came back and squated aside me "Wanna make a snowman?" I looked at him with my doe eyes "I-I don't know how" I replied, looking away as an embarassed blush dusted my cheeks gently.

"It's easy" He said as I watched him clump snow together into three, stacking it on top and he grabbed tiny little twigs from a tree and placed them as arms on his snow man as I gently smile "You try it now, Ahnjong" I nodded and copied as best I could and ended up with a slightly lumpier version of what he had but I still liked it and smiled. "I did!" I cheered and he smiled, nodding "We should get something to eat now" He commented as we stood up, stretching our limbs as made way down the stairs, chatting amongst each other.

[ **YEONGBIN** ]

"I'll be back" I said as I walked a bit away from Ahnjong as my phone buzzed over & over then I finally answered. 

" _Hello?_ "

" **It's Suho** "

" _What's up?_ " I asked in reply

" **Take care of her while I'm gone. I don't want her stressing over me. Love her, please.** " His voice shook warily

I felt stunned and surprised " _W-Why?_ " 

" **I can't have her stressing over me while I'm so far away and unable to do anything. Make** **sure she loves someone else** " Those were his last words as he hung up. 

How could I do something like that to Ahnjong? I sighed as I went back to her. We talked a short moment as I taught her to make a snowman and the way she smiled when she did it herself, made my heart stop for a moment. I couldn't be in love with her, it just felt wrong but then I remembered what Suho told me.

"We should get something to eat now" I spoke up and she nodded as we proceeded down the snow covered steps and to a near by resturant. I have a duty now and I need to make sure I don't ruin it.

**{Yeongbin Kim}**

****


	13. Something New

It was hard with out Suho by my side. I craved his touch, his kisses that melted my heart. I knew we weren't together anymore because he didnt want there to be strain. I had nothing much to look foward to. I would hang out with Seojun & Jugyeong but Seojun was busy with training and Jugyeong was busy with school. Yeongbin was busy with his work but he would always check on me & we hung out rather often.

One day, an idea that confused me, came to mind. I needed to find work, I needed money so I decided why not become a model? I got up from my bed and exited my room then slithered my way to the kitchen and ate lazily at a breakfast bar as I flipped through emails on my phone and one caught my eye, it was from AFFY* Modeling Entertainment. A small spark flicked on in my heart as I opened it and had to take a moment to calm myself down. 

Feet shuffling on the floor broke my distracted gaze as I turned my head and saw my mom "Hi sweety. Whatcha reading there?" She asked, motioning to my phone that had the open email that I had yet to read. It took me a moment to realize what she meant as I snapped out from another distracted gaze as my face felt hot "S-So a few days ago, I signed up or audition for this modeling agency, company thing because I needed to distract myself from him and plus I want to eventually get my own place so you don't have to keep paying for me" She held a sympathetic smile on her face.

"I haven't read it yet" I said once again, staring at my phone "Read it honey. I'm right here" I nodded, a weight clung in my chest as I took a few breaths to calm myself down some more. 

**_Dear Ahnjong,_ **

_We received your audition/sign up photo's & video you sent us and we loved them! You are quite a wonderful beauty for someone so young. We are so sorry to have kept you awaiting an answer for so long but we have finally come to a choice. It was rather easy for the most of us. Today, we here at AFFY Entertainment are more then happy & proud to welcome you to our family!! Please message us at the number below for when you're ready to come and get working. Please message us with in the week. _

_ xxx-xxx-xxxx _

**_From, AFFY Entertainment_ **

For a moment, I couldn't process it until it all hit me at once and I shouted with joy. I looked at my mom, tears brimmed my eyes "I did it! I made it mom!" I chuckled at my brother, tiredly slipped out of his room and confused by all the shouting as I held my mom in a tight hug. "What's going on?" Taeil asked, a tired grumble in his voice as he slipped past us, grabbing himself a cup of coffee. I turned towards my brother, a smile still wide on my face "I'm part of a legit modeling agency!! AFFY Entertainment!" He took a sip and then shuffled over, hugging me "I'm proud of you." I smiled more, again as I hugged him back then pulled away to look at the given number.

_Ahnjong: Hello! This is Ahnjong Jung! I was told through an email to contact youy within the week to let you all know when I'd be ready for work._

**AFFY Staff: Ah, Hello Ms. Jung! It's a pleasure to have you with us! Now to discuss your first day. Would you be able to come in tomorrow or the day after at around 930am?**

_Ahnjong: Yes! I will be free all week so I'll be in tomorrow morning._

**AFFY Staff: Alright! That works good for us too! We look foward to seeing you tomorrow. Nothing much will be going on for you for the first few weeks except for some practice shoots, small brand deals, etc. Have a good rest of your day!**

_Ahnjong: You too!_

I smiled. I have something going for me now and hopefully, it would take my mind off of him so I would stop stressing. His texts had become less & less but I understood. He was busy taking care of his dad who had been in a nasty accident but luckily survived. I wondered how to spend the rest of my day as I had so many thoughts running in my mind. This is it. This is my new life.

It was the next day and for a tired moment, I couldn't remember the day until I checked my phone and shot up in bed. Today was my first day at AFFY Entertainment!!

**QueenBii**

****

**QueenBii** \- _Day 1 at AFFY Entertainment~!!_

**_143.3k likes & 800 comments_ **

**barbie_joo** : _OMG YES_  
 **suaaa_kang** : _she's grown up so fast :[_  
 **kimyeongbin** : _good luck!!_  
 **theseojunhan** : _pretty damn nice_  
 **anon1** : _she getting what she deserves! finally!!_  
 **anon2** : _share as much as you can! please,,,_  
 **anon3** : _we are to be blessed even more now._

I threw my outfit on, straightend and brushed my hair, did my make up and then grabbed my jacket and a bag. I snagged a breakfast bar then swooped out of the house and down the apartment complex as I made way towards the train station and sighed. The wind kissed my skin and waved its cold fingers through my hair as I carefully pushed through the crowds and down sets of stairs to the train platform and let the boring wait begin.

The train then came to my stop as I quickly pushed myself out of the train and ran to the agency, not wanting to be late on my first day. This would be something new that I didn't want to lose. 

I walked in and checked myself in at the front desk, awaiting for someone to come & get me as I looked around the overly clean lobby, the gorgeous, smooth leather seats, the massive glass chandlier. Everything made me stare in awe. This is where I chose to start a new life for myself. My phone then buzzed.

**Yeongbin: Hey!! Congrats on that modeling gig! Wanna meet up when you're done for dinner or something?**

_Ahnjong: Thanks! Sure, food sounds good so I'll let you know when I'm done and we'll meet up._

**Yeongbin: Alright, see you later.**

I smiled a bit. Yeongbin knew how hurt I was when Suho left and we split. Yeongbin was always by my side and became my new friend. His smile was sweet like honey. In that moment as I still waited in the lobby, my heart pounded at the thought of Yeongbin and my cheeks felt heated as I silently groaned to myself. I can't do this, it's only been a month since me & Suho split. Was I already falling for Yeongbin this fast? My heart was so needy for love that it might as well be true.

"Jung, Ahnjong?" A voice called gently as I looked up at saw a very nicely dressed lady standing near the reception desk as I stood up and walked towards her. Her smile was soft as she lead me down the halls and into a big photo room. "This is where you'll be having your debut photoshoot and sporting a smaller luxury brand. Go right on in. I'll be back, I just need to go getch the makeup team" She commented to me as I nodded, stepping in through the metal doors and looked all around.

Another person approached me with sparkling wide eyes "You must be our newest model that Kyunghwa was talking about all day yesterday! Come with me" The boy infront of me said, dragging me along to a make up booth as the doors I entered in swung open and the lady who lead me here came back in with about 5 or 6 people behind her. "Kyunghwa!" The boy exclaimed as the woman directed the makeup team towards me and just like that, my first day as a model began.

**AFFYofficial**   
_AFFY Entertainment_

__

**AFFYofficial** \- _Today we officially welcome our newest model, Jung Ahnjong! She's a natural beauty and for her first day has shown her beauty & power that she has! Welcome to the family!_

_593.7k likes & 13.3k comments_

**anon1** : _ohmygod SHE'S SO HOT_  
 **anon2** : _**barbie_joo** isnt she your friend??_  
 **barbie_joo** : _my best friend!! she popping off man_  
 **suaaa_kang** : _why did i not know this until now?!_  
 **anon3** : _be my wife please,,,_  
 **theseojunhan** : _pretty nice_

The day went by, not much else happened except disscussion of my schedule, my work hours, pay days, working out to keep my figure, etc. I sighed as I had finally finished up on day one and went to go & text Yeongbin

_Ahnjong: Hey! I just finished up for the day. Where do you wanna meet up?_

**Yeongbin: I was thinking a buffet for dinner but I'm on my way to where you are now so just wait a bit. I'll let you know**

_Ahnjong: Alright. I need to change anyways lol_

**Yeongbin: Go ahead. Also, you look so pretty in your debut photo's**

_Ahnjong: Aww, thanks Yeongbin!_

**Yeongbin: No problem! I'll see you in a bit**

I smiled as I felt my heart swoon again. No, I can't fall for Yeongbin, not yet, not now. I went to a near by bathroom and slipped into my outfit from earlier and not bothering to take my makeup off.

[ **YEONGBIN** ]

I was mad in love with her. We've been friends for a good while now & for some reason, I just knew. Her smile, her laugh, her scent. Everything about her made me realize even more then the last time. I had to keep my promise to Suho. I had to help her forget. I got in my car and started driving towards her agency and the whole time, she filled my thoughts.

I had to stop. Not yet. Soon, I'd tell her & asked her just not now. It was still too soon from when they split..

[ **SUHO** ]

Japan was boring without her. I had yet to tell her or anyone back in Korea that I'd be staying longer then planned and not by my choice. I didn't want to hurt her more. Taking care of my dad while he recovered in the hospital was a pain. Camera crews, interviewing people and fan mail came in constantly for him and he didn't mind none. His ego was being fed.

We were watching a beauty channel on the TV in his room that bored the hell out of my mind until something caught my eye for once. "In the most recent news, Seoul's quickest rising modeling agency, AFFY Entertainment has a new beauty on their team and possibly one of the most beautiful women Seoul has yet. Today, on the AFFYofficial instagram, they announced the debut of their newest model Jung Ahnjong."

My heart stopped as a picture of her appeared on the screen. She had become more & more beautiful in the time I was gone.

My dad lightly chuckled and looked at me "Isn't that your old girlfriend" I nodded "My first & only one until we split for personal reasons" A few more of her debut photo's appeared on screen as the voices droned on of her beauty and more. 

I truly hoped that Yeongbin was keeping his promise.

_\-----[ **END** ]_

author: _AFFY* = A Future For You. it's just a random company name i made up for the story_

_model pictures used: Im Jinah_


	14. In Love Again

It had already been 6 months since Suho had left from my life. I had become even closer with Yeongbin more then I thought would happen. His smile made my heart swoon, his laugh was like silk on soft skin. I had come to the fact I had fallen in love with Yeongbin.

[ **4 MONTHS EARLIER** ]

_It was still numb without Suho. There were times I thought I would hear him call my name but it would just be a random man. Slowly, I was getting over it all but I still yearned for him more then I would expressed._

**_Suho: Hey_ **

_Ahnjong: Hey. How have you been?_

**_Suho: I'm fine. My dad is doing better. You?_ **

_Ahnjong: Trying to find any job at this point._

**_Suho: I won't be coming back to Korea when I planned_ **

_Ahnjong: Why...?_

**_Suho: Though my dad is getting better, his injuries are worse then they thought so I'm probably gonna be here for over a year or two_ **

_Ahnjong: Oh, okay..... I miss you  
_ _ read at 5:29pm _

[ **CURRENT TIME** ]  
[ **YEONGBIN** ]

I had soon become part of AFFY Entertainment to be closer to Ahnjong but also to try & pursue acting as I heard many times, that AFFY covered multiple performing field whether it be acting, modeling or music. So ironically, Ahnjong ended up being my guide of the building, showing me where things were and where I'd be most of the time since I'd be in the acting field. "This is one of the main photoshoot rooms and where I had my debut but it's also used for filming time-to-time" The room was a simple gray with giant white sheets hanging up. Various, expensive equipment lay around the room as I nodded.

We kept walking around for a bit as she showed me a few dance rooms, the cafe, a resting room and showed me the areas we weren't allowed to be. "There's gonna be a new drama called ' _He Finds A Way_ ' and auditions are still on going so no role has yet been confirmed so you could try out for that, make your debut with AFFY there" She smiled as me as she spoke. For a moment, I felt we were alone with no one else in the building. Her voice was smooth and dripped like warm honey. "W-Why don't you try auditioning with me?" I nervously asked, not much but I was getting closer to asking.

She stared blankly at me for a moment before something seemed to click and a nervous blush flicked onto her pale cheeks "I mean I-I was planning to go into the acting field and the fact I also agreed to it upon signing my contract but uhm.." She stopped, thinking for a moment "I'd like to give it a try so why not" She smiled again at me and my heart skipped a beat. Soon. "Great! So uhm, how about after we're both done with work we go get pizza or something? Celebrate our potential acting debuts?" She nodded and we interlocked pinkies to further seal our deal.

When I looked into her beautiful black eyes, I thought I saw small sparkles of love, I felt my brain was tricking me but then again, I hoped for it to be true. "We should get going if we want to make it to today's audition" She commented after a long, calm moment of silence and I nodded as she lead me towards the room where the auditions were being held.

After a long day of working, auditions, going back & forth between the building, the day had come to an end and something I've been looking foward to for the longest time would soon happen. We walked down the colorful streets of Gwang-ju and to the nearest pizza place, light chatter amongst us as with each passing second, I fell more for her. To be truthfully honest, I wasn't doing all the best before I met her. I felt like I was in a black hole and then, just at the right moment in that dark time, she reached her hand to me and pulled me up and I felt as though my world had changed.

We reached the little pizza store and I let enter in first then myself, the door slowly closing behind me as a kind, older woman smiled with realization when she saw me "Yeongbin, come give me a hug my boy" I walked over and gladly hugged the shorter woman as I turned to Ahnjong "Eomma*, this is my friend & co-worker, Jung Ahnjong. Ahnjong, this is my eomma" The two smiled and politely bowed at each other then shook hands.

"I've seen you on TV before, Ms. Jung but as my boy says, you truly are more beautiful in person" My mother softly commented as I watched Ahnjong's face flush pink as she thanks for the comment "Now my boy, what will it be today. On the house, as usual" I thought for a moment as I stared at the menu "Anything you want, Ahnjong?" She shrugged "Surprise me, again" I smiled "The triple meat & cheese please, eomma" She nodded as she shouted the order into the kitchen and I took as seat at a booth.

The pizza along with drinks were brough out and set down as we said thanks and began eating. It was silent as I thought to myself when I should ask her. Now? In a few minutes? I finally came to an answer as I cleared my throat and met eyes with Ahnjong "Would it be okay if I asked you something?" She nodded as she kept eating, looking at me with her doe eyes. 

I took a deep breath in and sighed "This has been heavy on my mind for a while and I never knew when to ask but-" I felt the weight slowly prying from my shoulders. I can do this, I'm almost there "Would you wanna be something? You & me?" I looked back at her, her face was flushed red as she took a sip of her drink, seeming to process the question I had just asked before a smile came to her face and she nodded.

I did it, I kept my promise. After the pizza was finished, I payed the bill and then decided to take her to Songpa Naru Park.

**KingYeongbin**   
_Songpa Naru Park_

__

**KingYeongbin** \- _I did it_

_133.7k likes & 410 comments_

[ **1 NEW MESSAGE** ]

**Suho: ...thank you**

**\--- --- --- --- ---**

[eomma is korean for 'mother']


End file.
